Best Thing I Never Had
by GracedesBenz
Summary: One-shot inspired by a Beyoncé song of the same name. A short exchange between Ron and Hermione: What happens when Ron wants Hermione back but she's moved on? How will he respond to her new love interest? Rated for mild language.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. The song "Best Thing I Never Had" and its lyrics belong to Beyoncé. I get nothing for writing this, it was just for fun! :)

**Setting:** Sorta AU. Voldemort defeated & Malfoys turned spys for the Order. Harry & co. are seventh years.

* * *

><p>"'Mione!"<p>

The girl ignored the call and continued on her way, briskly walking down the hall.

The red-headed boy tried once again, "Hermione! I'm talking to you!"

"What?"

Hermione whipped herself around to face the boy. Her face wore an expression of annoyance and she prayed that this encounter would be over. This wasn't the first time that he'd tried to talk to her and to "make her see" as he put it.

"What do you want, Ronald Weasley?" demanded Hermione as she bore her amber eyes into blue.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but faltered under her intense stare. He broke the eye contact and nervously glanced at the floor before forcing his blue eyes meeting hers. He took a few steps forward to close the gap between them to an arm's length.

"Hermione… I've realized what a git I've been and—"

"And you've come to apologize and hope everything will be as it was?" Hermione hastily finished.

Ron flinched her tone, but continued, "Yes, but—"

He was interrupted once again by the petite brunette in front of him.

"I can't believe you have the gall to think that I would accept such a sloppy apology. You've made your mistake, Ron, and now you have to own up to it. If that's all, I'll be on my way."

Hermione turn to walk away, but Ron grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Let go, Ron!"

"Please listen to me Hermione!—"

"No, Ronald! You listen to m—"

In desperation, Ron did something characteristically brash.

"Hermione, I love you," he confessed and pulled her into an embrace. "What happened last year with Lavender was nothing serious."

Hermione pushed him way with all her strength, sending him stumbling to catch his footing. Her annoyance escalated to anger.

"Stop it, Ron!" she spat venomously. "Don't ever do that again!"

Seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes, Hermione closed her eyes and took an deep breath to ease her fury. When she opened her eyes again, she was calm. Ron relaxed his tensed muscles when he saw her soften.

"Look, I will admit that there was a time that I liked you, BUT I have no feelings for you anymore. Stop chasing me; I've moved on and you should too."

Ron's infamous temper flared.

"But he's a git! I don't know how you can feel that way about when he tormented you… all of us, for the better part of six years! Remember how many times you hurt because of him? I won't approve of him and I know Harry won't either!"

Hermione snapped and her anger returned quicker than wild fire.

"Approve?" she asked incredulously as Ron cowered. "I need your approval? I know very well what he's done, but the war has changed him; it changed all of us! Most of us have grown and matured, but not you. Apparently I need your approval for everything that I do!"

"W-wait! I'm sorr—" but Ron was cut off.

"I'm not an object Ronald; I have my own mind! And I certainly don't need your approval for anything! Did you need my approval? Did you need my approval to shack up with Lavender? To snog her twenty-four hours a day? No! Did I approve? No, but I put up with it!"

Ron started to speak but was stopped by Hermione's hand. She sighed and continued.

"I gave up my happiness once you were with Lavender. It wasn't fun seeing your faces glued together all the time, but I endured everything… I put up with my heartache because she was what you wanted and you were happy."

"Hermione, I can make you happy now. I—"

Ron stopped when she glared at him with her flickering amber orbs.

"No you can't. You're not what I want, not anymore. I found my solace with someone else and if it's with a Slytherin, so be it."

"But this is prat boy extraordinaire we're talking about," frowned an exasperated Ron.

"You don't understand, Ron. He's not as cold and heartless as he wants everyone to think; it's only a mask. It took time, but he realized that some things, like blood, are out of our control and he doesn't care about it anymore. He cares about me even if it means going against everything he grew up believing. He made me feel wanted and needed and he didn't let go of me because he knew what I was worth. I'm sorry I can't say the same for you, Ron."

Hermione licked her lips and continued. "There was a time that you were everything to me. Everything you did was right and I thought you liked me too. But I saw the real you when you and Lavender got together. You knew how I felt but didn't do a thing to make things easier for me. I was tired of crying, and he was there for me. He was there to comfort me and things clicked. It was hard to forget you, but this is for the better." _'You were the best thing I never had.'_

There was a full blown hurricane raging inside Ron's head. Hermione was beautiful, smart, witty, caring, and courageous; she was everything that anyone could want in a woman. And he was a fool to let her get away. But no matter how much he denied it, everything Hermione said about him was true. He _did_ ignore her. He saw her cry, but did nothing. And he _did _tastelessly snog his now ex-girlfriend in front of her and practically half the school. _'Why was I such an ass? Why did I let her get away?'_

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, hoping to convey her sincerity. Ron gazed into hers hoping to find a chance.

Something was undeniably certain. The few times that Ron had glimpsed Hermione together with _him_, she looked so content and carefree. She laughed so freely in front of _him_ when Ron hadn't seen her smile in months. She was happy… with _him_ of all people. But…

'_Who am I to get in the way of her happiness?'_

The seconds ticked on.

"So in a way, this is a good bye of sorts," came his grim voice.

"Yes , Ron," said Hermione. _'Good bye, first love.'_

It was truly heartbreaking. Hermione could see the hurt in Ron's eyes, but she couldn't lie to him. This was how she felt.

There was another long silence before either one of them spoke.

Sighing, Ron cracked a lopsided smile.

"See you in the Common Room, then." he said softly and turned to hide his tears.

"Thank you, Ronald." murmured the brunette as she watch him walk away.

She felt as if a piece of lead was removed from her chest. Hermione was truly glad that Ron understood and Harry... In time Harry would understand too.

With a new vigor, Hermione walked down the hall and as she turned the corner she came across a flash of platinum blonde.

"What was that all about, Granger?" drawled a bored voice.

"Oh, nothing," replied Hermione as she walked over to him. "I just had to take care of something."

He took her small hand into his large one and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, you took too long, love" pouted the boy. "I don't like to be kept waiting, especially not while I'm being called a prat boy extraordinaire."

The petite brunette giggled as she hugged his waist and fit herself against his tall frame. She rested her head on his chest before she looked into his silvery eyes and smiled.

"You will always be _my_ prat boy extraordinaire."

"I certainly hope so," he smirked in response.

He tilted her chin up and slowly leaned in for a tender kiss.

Pulling back the two couldn't help but smile in happiness.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! Haha, how was it? This is my very first fic so I really want to hear your thoughts! I really hope that my writing was satisfactory and if there are any spelling or grammatical errors please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**This fic is based on the song "Best Thing I Never Had" by Beyoncé. I was listening to it and it was a really refreshing change from the "please take me back" kind of songs that are out there. I rather haphazardly decided to write a fic and who better to be the strong female protagonist than Hermione? Haha.**

**Again, thank you so very much for reading and please R&R! :)**


End file.
